leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(CCC4) Anselm, the Conjurer
|ms=325 |health=5 |attack=2 |spells=9 |difficulty=4 }} Anselm, the Conjurer is a custom champion made for CCC4, a custom champion competition organized by Lykrast, with each round focusing on a specific feature. In this round, the feature was to have spammable basic abilities with a base cooldown of 5 seconds or less each. In addition, the champion's kit would feature a mechanic that would either discourage spam or create a tradeoff when spamming abilities. With this mind, Anselm is a mid to close-range artillery mage, with a kit purely focused on dealing ramping damage. He focuses heavily on positioning: while his primary damage spell forces him to remain immobile, he has a host of tools that allow him to quickly reposition and avoid attacks directed at him. His playstyle is extremely opportunistic, requiring him to exploit his opponent's position and react to incoming attacks in a split-second: while lacking in significant burst, crowd control and AoE, he more than makes up for it in raw DPS and utility, allowing him to thrive in situations that would kill most other mages. Abilities bonus movement speed when he damages an enemy champion or large monster with a spell, stacking up to 3 times for a maximum of bonus movement speed. The bonus movement speed decays over 2 seconds. }} Anselm channels for seconds before launching a magical orb at the target enemy. The orb collides with the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage and applying a stack of Barrage, stacking up to twice. For each stack of Barrage, Magic Missile costs 50% more mana and deals 50% more damage, up to 100% increased mana cost and damage. Barrage stacks last 3 seconds. |description2 = Magic Missile has no cooldown, and its channel time is reduced by cooldown reduction. |leveling= 1200 |range=625 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Anselm releases an explosion of arcane energy around him, dealing magic damage to all affected enemies and slowing them for seconds. Arcane Explosion's slow is increased by a multiplicative 25% on enemies affected by Arcane Explosion in the past 4 seconds, stacking up to twice for a maximum multiplicative 50% increase. |description2 = Subsequent casts of Arcane Explosion within 4 seconds cost 25% additional mana, stacking up to twice, for a maximum 50% increased mana cost. |leveling= |range=450 |cooldown=3 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Enemy champion projectiles and spells that travel within 300 units of Anselm restore mana. |description2= Anselm shifts his form to a different plane, becoming untargetable for 1 second. While untargetable, Anselm cannot cast spells, use items or attack, but can still move. Subsequent casts of Phase Shift within 6 seconds reduce the untargetability duration by seconds, down to a minimum of seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} Anselm summons an immobile copy of himself with his health, armor and magic resistance at the target location that lasts for up to 10 seconds. The duplicate copies Anselm's spells, focusing on the same target and dealing a percentage of the original spell's damage. |description2 = Anselm can cast Duplicate again to switch positions with his copy, and can do so even when under the effects of . Anselm can switch positions multiple times. |leveling= |range=700 |cooldown=75 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Anselm swaps positions with his duplicate. |static=3 }} }} What are your thoughts? Does this fit the contest's requirements? How does the kit seem to you? Category:Custom champions